ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Greenman
90bst 1 lucky lulush, cake (Rukenshin, Cerberus) Easily soloable by a 75NIN/THF. By Easily I mean the fight ended with me @ 100%. No medicine. NIN RDM BLM - didn't have any trouble with it. Wasn't wearing an evasion setup, and as such I didn't evade much. Hits rather hard, I wouldn't take the fight too lightly. Can be beat by 2 unmerited 75 BST/NIN with CC, zeta, and 2hr. Probably could have been done without the 2hr. Make sure you call CC out and wait for timers to reset for safety. May be easier if you built pet TP before fight. Don't take this fight lightly on BST. You could possibly do it without food but our first attampt was a fail w/o it. --Kayone 20:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC)Kayone Killed with 75RDM/BLM 75PLD/DNC (me) and 62THF/NIN in 15mn. He strike hard but with refresh and waltzes i had no problem to heal myself, i used chivalry once (my only merit as pld right now). --Worax 09:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) This NM can't really be soloed by your average 75THF/NIN, oppposedly as what the first comment says. Even using 2 charges of NPC "soothing healer" lv. 62 and semi-full eva gear, I was able to get it at 60% at best. The first comment says it was easily solo'd by 75NIN/THF, NOT 75THF/NIN. --Darkguru 02:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Status bolts seems to connect fairly rarely, and this guy has hits hard on a thief. Haven't tried with other people yet, but soloing really sounds out of the range of possibilities for a thief. Griffon 14:36, 9 November 2008 (UTC) This guy just wiped 3 75's, 2 War's 1 Whitemage, We didn't even get him to 75%. I feel jipped :/Nuala Phoenix 10:44, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Did this WSNM with 75 SMN BLU NIN RDM. RDM kite DOT it before we got there to around 70% then we just pretty much just attacked. The time i could tank it as NIN i noticed he had pretty bad acc and barley hit me at all. All my NIN debuff stick without resist with 269 Ninjutsu skill (non merits). --Xiath 04:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC). Fairly easy duo by 2 RDM/NIN. Bounced hate by using Cure IV on each other. Keneth 06:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Cannot be slept by Light or Dark based Sleeps. ~Noreen Soloable by Ninja at level 75, with some difficulty. Can be EASILY solo'd by nin/dnc storing TP using a good mix of evasion + haste gear. It was a long fight and this guy hits like a truck if you do get hit. Keeping Kurayami and Hojo on him at all times helps a ton with your effort. Though he resisted both Kurayami and Hojo at times, he never resisted it twice in a row. (Capped Ninjutsu skill with only 1 merit.) :*Duo with considerable ease as 75 Blue Mage and 75 Red Mage. :*Duo 75 WAR/SAM and a skilled 75 SAM/NIN tank with Healing NPC. :*Duo 75 SAM/DNC AND PUP/DNC with no problems at all. Soulsoother head and SAM using Darkness skillchain. Soloable by RDM/NIN, by either using a gravity/bind/nuke method, or by meleing it. Can be killed by a RDM75/WHM, DRK75/THF, and PLD75/NIN easily. Can be killed by a RDM75/WHM, BLM75/RDM, and PLD75/NIN easily. PLD/NIN WAR/NIN WAR/NIN (no Ni) WAR/RDM very easy/fast fight, the PLD and /RDM had tiny mana pools and it didn't become a factor. --Gibgezr 11:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Duo DNC/NIN and NIN/DNC, long fight but was too easy. Keep Stutter Step up all the time and stun the NM with Violent Flourish combined with Utsusemi: ichi/Ni when is necessary and all will be super easy. Darkpearl 23:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Very easy trio with MNK/NIN, PLD/NIN, and RDM/DRK. Basically any small group with Utsusemi and a healer can take this thing. --Narol 00:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Fairly easy duo with 75 RDM/NIN and 75 BRD/WHM. Elegy combined with Slow 2 (3/5 merits) made it easy to keep shadows up. Only ran into trouble when one or other wore off. Fight took ~15-18 mins. MacXS 03:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Duo 75 SAM/DNC & 75 WHM/BLM also had 1 Soothing Healer NPC Fellow along. Complete cakewalk. Enurrsha 02:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Very easily duo'ed with 75NIN/DNC and 75DNC/NIN (me). NIN enfeebed throughout fight, Greenman stayed para'ed most of the fight. It seemed to mini-rage at the end where enfeebs built up very strong resistance and its attack speed increased. Still too easy. Nightweaver20xx 05:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) just did this fight SAM75/DNC37 with my friend SMN75/WHM37 meditated to 300% sekkanoki'd then 2 houred light, took him down to about 35% switched to soboro and drain samba'd till he was about 10% then gekko'd. without cures on pinecomb bomb your basically screwed so a back up cure is very neccasary. very possible to solo with an npc 65+ if its a soothing healer. Solo'ed this the other day as 75 DNC/NIN. Fully merited EVA and Closed Position and had an EVA setup with at least +60EVA in gear. Forgot to use food but wasn't entirely necessary. Stunned to get Ichi up and kept on Fan Dance at all times. Only fell below half HP once. Was pretty fun overall ^^ -Taruhime: Ragnarok (6/12/2010) Very easy solo 85 MNK/NIN. Full Usukane, no meds, no food, only hit once. -Astroglide: Asura (11/24/2010) *Killed it solo with PLD85/WHM, full DD gear, Joyeuse, Atonement spam. Keyser 15:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable at PLD90/DNC, full DD gear, only buffs were Phalanx and Protect5. Hits for around 80, if he even did hit. Mifaco 11:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Solo 90thf/nin only casted ni spell like 2 times and ichi once maybe, got hit once. Cognate: Asura (2/10/2011) *Solod as taru WAR90/DNC45 using sushi and bloody bolts to help to heal myself when tp was low. I ws'd @ start then hit defender, keeping both it and retalliation up at all times. Marksmanship skill is ~245 and Gax skill was 270. Got a bit close at times. At one point, HP dropped to 23 after 2-3 bloody bolts missed. Gear wasn't particularly good either: Full Perle set with PCC, haste belt, Odin and brutal earrings, raja's and ecphoria rings, amemet +1 mantle, fourth division toporak Gax, danger grip, Zamburak +1 xbow -- Babekeke 21:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) 90SAM/45WAR galka full STR merits, capped GK skill +8 merits in GK and 5 in Overwhelm. Opened with 300% TP, Sekkanoki for Yukikaze > Gekko > Fragmentation (2,972 damage total). 2HR for Yukikaze > Gekko > Fragmentation > Kasha > Light (6043 damage total). Meditate, hit twice and Kasha for 959 damage. Not hit once, he only swung four times and WS'd once. Easiest WSNM fight in the world. I didn't even get to use Konzen-ittai :( -Demonmaniac (Fenrir) {8/2/2011) Solo as DRK92/SAM46. Good gear, -15%DT, Twilight Scythe (just in case the NM have any damage resistance). Build 300tp and wait meditate recast, use seigan and wait recast, put Dread Spikes up and Third Eye, Hasso and pop (At this point I forgot use Last Resort, but maybe is better this way). Sekkanoki -> Guillotine -> Guillotine -> Meditate -> AbsorbTP -> Guillotine. Switch to Seigan + Third Eye spam, you can ramdonly Weapon Bash and Stun to gain a few secs to cast drains or anything. I only had to use DrainII and Drain once and my HP was ever over 1k. 5-6 ws plus the regular hits (200~ up to 400~on crits) is enought. --Vodak 19:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Took it out with two resolutions, still hits kinda hard (80~150 with 418 def), got a GS skillup at level 357. went in as drk/blm, put up dreadspikes, wasnt necessary, has about 6000 hp. --Nattack (talk) 22:55, September 26, 2012 (UTC)